


lazy cuddles

by Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69/pseuds/Yaoi_Fandom_Queen69
Summary: Bucky is sleepy and just wants his boyfriend T'Challa to hurry up and come back to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/gifts).



Bucky didn't know what T'Challa was doing up so early, all he knew was that he wanted him to come back to bed NOW. Looking up from his pillow, Bucky looks towards the door wondering how long it will take T'Challa to come back to bed. He knew that T'Challa had important things to do as king of Wakanda, but he missed him. Standing up, Bucky pulls up a large pair of baggy sweatpants; smiling as the softness consumes him. Walking into the living room, Bucky lays out across the couch and turns on the television; lazily flipping through the stations hoping to see something that will keep him entertained until T'Challa comes back. Finding something he likes, Bucky sets the remote down and stares at the television; starting to doze off.

\---

Walking back into his house, T'Challa sets his back on the ground before hanging up his jacket. Walking into the living room, he notices his boyfriend of three years, Bucky, sleeping on the couch. Walking towards him quietly, T'Challa carefully pushes him to closer to the edge; sneaking in behind him and pulling him close. T'Challa closes his eyes slowly, relishing in the feeling of being able to hold his love again. He had been busy for so long with his new post, he hadn't had time to spend with his boyfriend he had wished he had.

"Challa... is that you?" Bucky says, his voice all gravely from sleep.

"Yes Bear, it's me," he replies, kissing the back of Bucky's neck softly.

T'Challa smiles softly pulling him closer, content in falling asleep there in his love's arms for the first time since he had gotten his new position.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first thing I've posted onhere, and I'm hoping it's fluffy enough for you! I usually write smut (not good smut but.....). If you have any requests for Avenger ships (straight or not, I'll do just about anything) go to vngr-shps2 on Tumblr and submit your requests!!


End file.
